


Love and Pizza

by Anidala05



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidala05/pseuds/Anidala05
Summary: The son and daughter of two rival pizza shops fall in love. Inspired by the Film Little Italy
Relationships: ANAKIN AND PADME - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Love and Pizza

Love and Pizza-A Little Italy Inspired Anidala Fanfiction

Chapter 1-Childhood-1988-Little Italy-Manhattan  
Padme Angioli and Anakin Campo were always close childhood friends. Padme was the daughter of Sal and Jorbal Angioli, a Brazilian woman. Sal and Jorbal owned Sal’s Pizzeria. Anakin was the son of Vincent and Shmi Campo, an Irish woman. Both Vincent and Shmi owned Vince’s Pizzeria. Conveniently, both pizza restaurants were next door to each other.  
They were rambunctious kids, who always got into trouble. Anakin would steal hubcaps from cars, and he and Padme would place fireworks in the neighbor’s Mr. Farucci’s tomato basket to blow it up. The bits of tomatoes would go flying everywhere, and Mr. Farucci would always go running down his front porch steps carrying a broom yelling, “Vafanucullo,”, and they would run away laughing.  
Anakin and Padme also enjoyed playing soccer. Anakin would try to score, and Padme would be the goalie. No matter how many times Anakin tried to score, Padme would always block him. “I let you win,” Anakin would say to her. “No you didn’t,” Padme replied. “One day brace face, I’m going to beat you.” “Yeah right,” she scoffed back.  
When they weren’t causing trouble around the neighborhood, they would both hang out in both of their parents’ pizza parlors. Anakin has fond memories of his nonna and nonno dancing to Al Di La. Padme would help her nonna squeeze the tomatoes into the sauce.  
Both families got along well, until later that year, when Vince’s pizzeria beat Sal’s in Little Italy’s Best Pizza contest. Most members of both families stopped talking to each other. However, Nonna Angioli and Nonno Campo still met in secret from time to time. Shmi and Jorbal would also have lunch sometimes together without the rest of the family knowing 

Chapter 2-Padme leaving-1999  
Over the years, Padme and Anakin would still sometimes meet in secret at night when their parents were asleep. They would play soccer, or eat gelato. Sometimes, they would even help each other with homework.  
One day, when Padme turned 18, she said “I’m leaving little Italy Anakin. I’m going to Paris to study cooking. I want to become a chef. I love my parent’s food, but I feel I can do better.” “I’ll miss you,” Anakin said and kissed her on the cheek. The next morning, she was gone

Chapter 3-Paris-2005  
A few years later, Padme was entering her final year of culinary school at Le Cordon Bleu. Her teacher, Gabrielle Desjardins, was a very tough teacher. She was always critical of the food. It was never up to her incredibly high standards. One day, Gabrielle told her that she was planning on opening a new restaurant, and she wanted Padme to be her sous chef. However, Padme would need to go back to New York for two weeks to give Gabrielle ideas for a new menu, and to a HB1 visa from an F1 student visa.  
Padme was not looking forward to going back to New York. She was tired of all the family drama, and she especially wasn’t looking forward to seeing Anakin again. Before she left, she had started developing feelings for him. However, she didn’t tell him because she wanted to leave that part of her behind.  
She left the next morning for New York, and arrived late that afternoon. Dorme Lollino, her best friend greeted her. “Hey girl,” and they hugged. “It’s so nice to see you again.” “Same,” Padme said,” I can’t believe you’re already married and have a son already.” “Yes I know,” Dorme told her, “I never thought I’d get married so young either. I know you aren’t ready to see your family yet, so we can go to Luigi’s tonight. You can crash at my place after.”

Chapter 4-Anakin  
Since Padme left, Anakin continued to work for his dad at the pizza shop. He helped run the books, cooked, and ran deliveries. Anakin wanted to help the business grow, so he would suggest to his dad to use an app to order, as well as healthier toppings to help attract more customers. Nevertheless, his dad was old fashioned, and set in his ways. He wasn’t phone savvy enough to want to do an app. As for different recipes, Vince was against it. He said any non-traditional toppings, such as kale, arugula, or figs would “taste like garbage,” and “nobody in the neighborhood would buy them.”  
Although Anakin disagreed with his dad, he still couldn’t go against him since he was the owner. That’s why he hoped to one day save enough money to open up his own place. He had already scouted some available spaces. That’s why he was working three nights a week at Luigi’s bar to get some extra pay. It was owned by Lizao Ping, but he took the name Luigi since he adopted the Italian culture after being adopted by an Italian family. His mom gave him out of adoption since she had him out of wedlock.  
While his life continued, he still never forgot about Padme. He missed her ever since he moved away. He had been with a lot of women, but he wondered what it would be like to be with her .Little did he know, he was going to meet her again that night.

Chapter 5- Luigi’s  
Padme and Dorme went to Luigi’s to get a drink that night. Padme was surprised to see that Luigi was Chinese, but Dorme explained his story to her. They then went to the bar and ordered a shot of Jack Daniels.  
Dorme then asked Padme, “How’s Jacques, the Frenchman you’ve been seeing?” “He’s nice,” Padme sighed,  
“But I don’t know, I just don’t feel a connection with him.” Dorme smiled and said “Well at least he’s a good man. That’s hard to find. And he’s better than the options here.” Padme laughed and said “You’ve got that right.” They toasted each other, when Padme looked over her shoulder to see Anakin behind a blonde woman shooting pool. He looked over at her, and walked over and said “Padme, it’s so nice to see you, he said smiling.” It’s nice to see you too,” she replied. “I didn’t expect to see you back here.” “Well I’m only going to be here for a couple weeks. I’m here on a respite you can say. I’m here to get my VISA status changed, and to come up with menu ideas for the restaurant I’m going to start working at.” “That’s good,” he said as he went behind the bar, “can I get you ladies another round?” “Yes,” Padme and Dorme both replied together.  
Anakin then went behind the bar and poured them each a shot, and he said “I’ll join you two.” Vince then came up behind him and scolded him. “Hey! Be careful. Remember you’re not supposed to be drinking on the job.” Anakin laughed and told him “Yes, I won’t drink too much Luigi.” Anakin and Padme said “Salut,” or Cheers as they raised their glasses. “So are you still living with Vince and Shmi?” “No,” Vince replied and put his arm around him, “we room together.” “Cool ,” Padme smiled. “At least you don’t have to worry about them driving you nuts anymore.” “No Vince said, “now I do,” and they both laughed.  
“So are you still undefeated at soccer?” Padme asked. “Yes,” Anakin responded. “In fact,” he told her as he reached under the bar, “would you care for a rematch?” Padme laughed and said “Are you kidding?” It’s pouring outside!” “Aww, don’t tell me the prissy Parisian transplant is afraid of a little water.” The bar erupted with “Ohhhh’’s.” “Fine,” she retorted as she picked up the ball

Chapter 5-The Rematch  
Everyone from the bar followed them as they headed out for the soccer field across the street. Luckily Padme was wearing gym shoes, so she was slightly prepared for the occasion. Anakin bought the whiskey and a couple shot glasses. “You know I’m the coach of the local boys’ soccer team.” Anakin told her. “That’s a shame for the kids that they have such a poor coach,” she responded. Anakin then set up to kick and Padme went to the goal. “Here are the rules,” he stated. “if I get a goal, you take a shot. If I miss, I take one.” She nodded to him, and the rematch commenced.  
Padme blocked the first shot, so Anakin took a shot of whiskey. However, the 2nd one got through, so Padme had some more Jack. They continued for about twenty minutes, with them tied. “Okay, here the final shot,” Anakin said before kicking. The kick went high, but she was able to reach up to grab it, and he took his final drink. Anakin smiled and ran up to hug her and said “Good game.” “You too,” she told him as she hugged him back. They then fell to the ground and started laughing.  
After they fell, for a brief moment, maybe it was the liquor; Padme felt an urge to kiss him. So she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. Once she started kissing him, she grew bolder, and put her hands on his neck. Anakin started kissing her back, but then he pulled away. “Sorry, I can’t do this. I can’t take advantage of you while you’re drunk.” “Oh come on,” she said, before her head fell over into his lap and she passed out

Chapter 6-The Next morning  
Padme woke up to blinding light above her bed, or what she thought was her bed. She then realized it wasn’t the bed at her old house. She then saw a quick view of Luigi’s butt as he was putting his underwear on. “Oh my God,” she said as she covered herself, “did we?” She asked as she pointed between them. Luigi laughed and said “No, but you put on quite a good show though. It was quite entertaining to hear from the other room.”  
Luigi then left, and Padme put her head in her hand. Anakin entered and said “Good morning. Would you like some coffee?” She covered her face with the sheet and pronounced, ”My dad is going to kill me for sleeping with Vince’s son. And I remembered us kissing on the field” “Yes he will,” he mentioned, “you were so loud last night, and the neighbors could hear you from across the street.” Padme covered her mouth and said “Oh my God.” “Yeah, you said that a lot last night too.”  
Anakin then rubbed her arm and said “Don’t worry. Nothing happened. I told you on the field. I would never take advantage of you while you were drunk.” “Can you get me my shirt and pants?” She asked. He then went to the dryer and took out her black, lace top and beige pants. “Thanks” and Anakin turned around until she put her clothes on.  
Padme then felt her neck and realized she lost her gold crucifix. “What happened to my necklace?” She asked. He then went and got it off the dresser and gave it to her. “Does Dorme know I’m here? ” “Yes, I told her before I bought you here, and I told her I wasn’t going to do anything to you.”

Chapter 6-Family Fight  
That night, both the Angioli and Campo families unintentionally met at Luigi’s. Sal then tapped Luigi and said, “Look Luigi. It’s Vince the father of that horny teenager Anakin. My daughter’s got it all. She cooks, she’s beautiful, and she’s smart. Your son’s brains are down there.” Sal then pointed to his crotch. Vince’s son’s brain is down there.” Vince then went up to Sal. “Are you questioning my manhood at how I raised my son, when you raised a prissy girl that left the neighborhood?” Sal was about to punch Vince, when Anakin got between them and said “Hey, hey, hey. You guys! Stop fighting! It’s immature!” Vince then picked up his leather jacket and left the bar.

Chapter 7-Lisa  
The next morning, Padme went to Anakin’s apartment to apologize for what happened last night. When she got to the apartment door, she knocked on it and Anakin answered shirtless in gray sweatpants. “Hi. I’m sorry to wake you.” “That’s okay,” he said as he stepped out into the hallway. “I just wanted to apologize for what happened with dad last night.” “That’s okay; you don’t have to apologize for stupidity.” Once he finished speaking, Padme saw a woman in a blue t-shirt she recognized as Anakin’s come to the door. “Anakin are you coming back to bed?” The woman then paused at seeing Padme and said “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know someone was here. I’m Lisa.” She held out her hand and Padme shook it “I’m Padme, Anakin and I are childhood friends.” “Ok, come back to bed when you’re ready baby.” Lisa kissed him then went back to his bedroom. “Well now that I said sorry. I’ll be going.” Padme started walking back down the hallway. “No wait,” Anakin yelled as he ran back to her. “Would you want to have dinner tomorrow night?” She scoffed and said “Yeah, right! You might want to let your girlfriend know first.” “No I mean, just as friends,” he told her. There’s nothing wrong with two friends having dinner.” She rolled her eyes and said “Okay,” then pointed her finger at him, “but just as friends.” “Yes of course,” and he walked back down the hall to his apartment.

Chapter 8-Dinner at Anakin’s  
That night, Padme went to Anakin’s apartment. They started making pizza dough, and Anakin came up behind her and held her waist as she tossed the dough. They boiled sauce on the stove, and Anakin turned the heat off to taste it. After he tasted it, Padme noticed that Anakin had some sauce on the corner of his mouth. She then ran her finger along his mouth and licked it off her finger .Once they added the shredded mozzarella and oregano, Anakin then went to the fridge and bought out figs. “I’ve found that adding fruits helps balance out the acidity of the tomatoes.” Padme smiled and said “Wow! Here I’m the one that studied in Paris and you’re coming up with new recipes.” “That’s why I want to open up my own pizza place eventually,” Anakin told Padme. After about twenty minutes, the pizza they made was ready.  
They stepped out onto his balcony to eat dinner. Padme took a bite of the pizza, and moaned at the delicious taste. “You’re right; the figs do make the sauce taste better.”  
Once they were done eating, the neighbors downstairs started playing a tarantella. Anakin got up and held out his hand to her. “Dance with me,” he said. She then got up and they danced with their arms around each other. “I’ve missed you so much since you’ve been gone. I remembered how you kissed me on the cheek when you left.” He then laughed and continued. “I admit I’ve been seeing some of your Facebook pictures from Paris. You really seem to enjoy it there.” “Yes I do, I’ve been too busy to be on social media much, but sometimes I’m able to get on to post a few pictures.” She then pulled away from him and said “It’s getting late. I better get going.” “You don’t have to,” he said. “That’s okay,” she replied, “You probably have some other woman coming over anyway.” “Actually, I don’t.” “Even so, I don’t want to have us do something we’ll regret. Good night Anakin.” She walked back into the apartment, and then he heard the front door close.  
He put his hands on the balcony, lowered his head, and sighed. Anakin though that tonight, they would take their friendship to the next level. Since Padme got back, he wanted to make love to her. However, his ladies’ man reputation seemed to keep her away. Anakin didn’t know how to express to her that he was starting to have feelings for her. He ran his hands through his long, curly, blonde hair as he ruminated on the situation.

Chapter 9-Meeting with Vince  
Since Anakin couldn’t sleep that night, he went to his dad’s shop to make some pizzas. Vince came in and asked “How did your date go?” “It wasn’t a date dad. Padme’s just a friend, But, I admit, lately I’ve been thinking about being more than friends with her.” Vince then put his arms around Anakin’s shoulder and said “Your mom and I were friends too when we met in high school. I won her over by being confident and being myself. If you act the same way, you’ll get Padme too.” Vince then took a slice of Anakin’s fig pizza that he made and he said “it’s actually not bad.” He then went up the stairs to bed.

Chapter 10-Secret Meeting  
Once Anakin was finished making the pizzas, he went to Padme’s apartment that night. Padme was sleeping soundly, when she heard a rock hurled against her window. She went to it to see what was going on. She opened her curtains and opened her window to see Anakin below her. “Anakin, what are you doing here? My dad is going to kill both of us if he finds out you’re here.” He pointed to a pizza box in his hand. “I came to bring you a pizza.” “Ok, bring it on up the fire escape,” she continued whispering. Anakin bought it up in a few seconds later. Padme took the pizza, smiling and said “Thanks,” “You’re welcome.” She hugged him over the fire escape, and he went back down and walked back to his place

Chapter 11-The Fair  
The next morning after breakfast, Padme had just left her house for the store, Anakin pulled up besides her in his moped. “Hey, do you want to go to the St. Anthony feast today?” “I’d like to, but I told my parent’s I’d be at the store.” That’s okay; just get Dorme to cover for you. I texted Dorme saying I’m going to be spending the day with Anakin. Dad thinks I’m at the store. If he calls, cover for me. Dorme replied with Ok, have fun ;).  
They shared baked mostaccioli for lunch at one of the picnic tables that was set up for the event. For dessert, we had watermelon Italian ice. Anakin and her then walked around and enjoyed the fresh fruits and vegetables that were being sold. We enjoyed the fresh figs and eggplants. Some fair vendors also sold little Madonna statues and wooden crucifixes.  
Padme enjoyed spending time with Anakin today. It was doing little things like this that made her think they could be more than friends. But Anakin didn’t seem to feel the same way. He seemed happy with his rotating door of women. She almost felt bad that she had to go back to France, because Padme almost started to feel at home here again.  
That afternoon, it started to rain. They both rushed to his moped and sped back to his apartment. They laughed while running up the stairs together 

Chapter 12-Fireworks  
Once they got to Anakin’s apartment, they put their wet clothes in the dryer. She was in her bra and panties, and he was in his boxers. Anakin put on a black robe, and he gave her a yellow robe. They sat on the couch and watched the first Star Wars movie, which was one of their favorites growing up. The dryer beeped it was ready, and she I got up off the couch to get the clothes. “Well, I’ll get my clothes and then I’ll get going.” Anakin grabbed her hand and said “No, please stay. I…I want you to make love to me. I’ve been thinking about you ever since you’ve got back into town.” He had vulnerability in his big, blue eyes that she had never noticed before, and Padme couldn’t resist. “Okay,” she whispered, and he led her into the bedroom and locked the door. He ran his hands over her hips before laying her down on the bed, and they began to remove each other’s’ robes . Outside, the fireworks from the Feast began.

Chapter 13-The Aftermath  
Padme woke up with a start at hearing her phone make a noise. She saw Gabrielle was Face Timing her. She quickly put on her beige shorts and pink top, and went onto the balcony. “Hi Gabrielle,” Padme answered enthusiastically. “Hi. Padme, I wanted to know if you got your VISA changed, and I wanted to know how you’re coming along on the menu. “Yes I did get my VISA changed (which she did, the day she first met Anakin for dinner). As for the menu, I do have some ideas I’ve gotten some ideas for gourmet pizzas with fruit, such as figs on them.” Gabrielle then paused for a moment to think and said “Yes I suppose that’s not a bad idea.” Gabrielle then looked into the camera closer and said, “You’re hair looks like you’ve been making love.” Padme then tried to quickly fix her hair. “Remember to put your job first, not boys. Goodbye.” And she hung up from the call.  
Anakin came up from behind her wearing his robe. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Padme pulled away and said “Stop! This is wrong! Look, I know we were friends and then we slept together, but this was a mistake. It was a one-time thing and it won’t happen again. So next time you need a quick fix, you can call one of your many other women to make you feel good.” Padme then left again.  
He felt bad that he had hurt her. Anakin knew that this would ruin their friendship, but his desire for her got the better of him. “Damn it,” he said, and went back inside.

Chapter 14-Padme and Jorbal  
That day, Padme went to Sal’s to help Jorbal make the sauce. “Mom, I wanted to tell you something. I… I slept with someone I shouldn’t have.” “Was it Anakin?” She asked. “Yes, and now I’m afraid our friendship is ruined. You always told me guys were dumb, so I shouldn’t get too close to them. Another thing I remember you telling me is not to squeeze a man’s heart as hard as the tomatoes.” “Do you love him?” “Well…it’s complicated.” “There’s nothing complicated about it. Yes or no? Padme paused and then said “Yes, but we were friends, and now that’s been ruined. “ Jorbal then retorted “ It is possible to be friends and lovers, that how your papa and I still love each other.” Both the women then hugged and Padme worked the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen.

Chapter 15- Giovan’s  
Both the Angioli and Campo families met at Giovan’s that night. Both of the families liked to go there for pizza sometimes when they got tired of tasting their own. When both families saw each other, they both gasped in shock. “What is he doing here?” Sal asked. “I could ask you the same thing.” Vince said to him. Sal then told him “Little Italy isn’t big enough for the both of us, so why don’t you just leave?” “No, why don’t you leave?” Vince asked. Anakin got between them. “Hey, hey, hey. I just wanted to bring us together for a nice dinner. “  
Bothe families sat “Why can’t both of you get along?” “Because Vince won’t admit my pizza is better than his. And we can’t have a rematch since we can’t enter.” “I have an idea,” Sal chimed in, “we can’t compete anymore, but Padme and Anakin can.” “That’s a good idea,” Vince replied. “No dad, we don’t want to compete against each other dad,” Anakin told them. “What’s matter Campo? Are you afraid of a little competition? That I might actually win this time instead of you letting me win like at soccer.” Anakin smiled and said “Well you let me win last night, when you were moaning my name as I was buried in you.” Padme slapped him hard enough to turn his head. “You didn’t have to tell everyone the details of what we did jerk! Now I know why they call this section ‘Little Italy’. It’s just like a small town where everyone knows everybody’s business. The competition is on! And then I can’t wait to go back to Paris after.” She stated as she left.

Chapter 16-The Contest  
The next day, Padme and Anakin meet for the competition. “Good Luck.” Anakin says to her. “You too,” she responds. They start making the dough for the pizza, and when it comes time to put on the sauce. While Anakin was occupied preparing his toppings, Padme switched their sauces. Since the sauces were switched, Anakin won; however, Anakin conceded the win since it was the Angioli sauce that made it win. While Anakin was conceding the contest, Padme was on her way back to Paris

Chapter 17-The Airport  
While Anakin was saying the Angioli recipe should have won, he saw Padme going away in a cab. He went to his parent’s house to get their Toyota Highlander SUV and drove as fast as he could to the airport. Anakin already lost Padme 6 years ago when she first left. He didn’t want that to happen again.  
Once he was parked in the parking lot, he ran as fast as he could to security. He said Padme about to go through and said “Padme! Wait! Please! Don’t go to Paris. I want to stay here with me. I want us to start a life together. I love you.” Padme said “I appreciate the sentiment Anakin, but those are just empty words. “No they’re not just empty words. I also know love is action. I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, and I’ll love you for the rest of my life. I want to have a future with you.  
She then grabbed her bag and walked back through security. “I love you too, and if you really want a future together. I’ll stay.” They put their arms around each other as they kissed, and everyone around them clapped. 

Chapter 18-Epilogue-6 months later  
Anakin had finally opened up his own pizza shop after him and Padme got married. It was called Pizza Organica. Gabrielle even came once to visit, and she enjoyed it.


End file.
